Chicken
by Nixter97
Summary: Dave and Shawn play a game of chicken, but it soon becomes something more...*YAOI! RATED "M" for DAVE/SHAWN! DON'T LIKE, THEN DON'T READ!*


**WARNING:**

**THIS FOLLOWING ONE-SHOT IS _YAOI_! DON'T BOTHER READING THIS ANY FURTHER IF YOU DISLIKE IT!**

**ALSO, THIS ONE-SHOT IS PRIMARLY FOR THE PEOPLE WHO SHIP DAVE AND SHAWN FROM _TOTAL DRAMA PAHKITEW ISLAND_! I'VE BEEN SEEING A LOT OF PEOPLE ON TUMBLR SHIPPING THESE TWO, SO I THOUGHT I'D GIVE THEM WHAT THEY WANT, SINCE IT'S NOT UP YET.**

**THERE MAY ALSO BE SOME SEXUAL SCENES. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, I guess that's all I have to warn you guys about, so...**

**THIS TAKES PLACE BETWEEN EPISODES FIVE AND SIX OF PAHKITEW** **ISLAND!**

**Hope you enjoy,**

**~Nixter97~**

* * *

**Chicken**

Dave sighs as he's lying on the hard ground...the hard...dirty...nasty forest ground. Well, he was in a cave, but still. He rubs his head as he sits up, looking around to see his teammates. Sugar was snoring very loudly, Sky was taking deep breathes in her sleep, Shawn is not with them in the cave (as usual), and as for Ella, she was "sleep singing"...

"_Little sheep, little sheep- I count them in my sleep..._" Ella sang softly in her sleep.

Rolling his eyes, Dave gets up, deciding that since he can't get back to sleep, he could at least stretch his legs _until_ he gets tired enough to pass out. Walking out of the cave, Dave goes cautious. He's never been out in the woods late at night before, and it spooked him a little. Still, he had to remain calm and focus on the task at hand- being alone.

Up in a tree, high above ground, was Shawn, who was gazing through-out the night sky. He suddenly hears a twig snapping and quickly looks down, seeing Dave, who too, was startled by the snapping twig that he accidently stepped on. Shawn squints his eyes, observing Dave. From what he could tell, Dave looked like a mess. Furrowing his brow, Shawn begins his way down from the tree, and lands a few feet in front of Dave, which spooks him.

Dave was about to scream, until Shawn placed his hand over the tanned boy's mouth.

"Shhh!" He whispers. "It's alright, it's just me."

Dave smacks Shawn's hand away from his mouth, slightly grossed out. "Okay, one- that's a relief. And two- _please_ tell me your hands are _clean_."

Shawn rolls his eyes, then turns around to leave. Dave quickly runs after to catch up with him, and is now walking by Shawn's side.

"Look, I'm sorry, Shawn." Dave says as the approach the river. "It's just my-"

"I know," Shawn says, giving his teammate a small smile. "I understand."

Dave sits down on a rock and observes as Shawn begins cleaning his hands in the water, then gets close to Dave, making the tanned boy flush slightly.

"Here, how's this?" Shawn chuckles, covering Dave's mouth once again with his hands.

"What are you-?!" Dave began to panic, until his mouth was completely covered.

Shawn laughs as Dave struggles to get his hand of his mouth. "Shhh! It's alright, it's just me." Shawn joked, causing Dave to glare at him. Finally, Shawn pulls his hand away, allowing Dave to get some air. The zombie believer smirks at him, asking in a joking manner, "Better?"

Dave, still glaring at him, gives Shawn's arm a slight punch. "You're such a bastard," He comments.

Shawn laughs, sitting down on a rock across from Dave. "And _you_, my friend, are a geek."

"Like I haven't heard _that_ one before..." Dave says, rolling his eyes.

"I bet," Shawn says in response. They just sat there in silence, that it, until Shawn broke it. "So, what brings you out here at this hour?"

Dave shrugged. "I couldn't get to sleep. Mainly because we're sleeping in a rock-solid _cave_. That, and I felt like I needed to stretch my legs."

"I feel you," Shawn says. "I sometimes do that at night, to clear my mind. It's a pain in that tree sometimes, you know?"

"Yeah," Dave agrees.

Once again, in silence. It was awkward for the both of them; silence. They're teammates, friends, and put up with one another each day. So how could they be this nervous. Dave never admitted to it, but he liked Shawn. A lot. Sky was just a cover-up; although, he actually _did_ find her attractive, just not in the romantic way for his taste. Dave fake coughs, attempting to think of something to say in order to break the silence. Finally, Shawn turns to Dave, and asks, "You wanna do something?"

Dave looks at Shawn, his eyebrow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"You know..." Shawn stampers, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Do wanna...I don't know...hang out or something? Like, actually do something together to kill time?"

"S-Sure," Dave answers with a nervous smile. "So...what do you have in mind?"

Shawn blushes.

"Well...how about we...play a...a game?"

"Oh? What kind of game?" Dave asks. "Hide n seek? Truth or Dare?"

"Chicken," Shawn says.

With hurt feelings, Dave lifts one eyebrow up and glares at him. "Excuse me?" He asks as he crosses his arms.

Quickly realizing that he may have hurt Dave's feelings, Shawn quickly waves his hands in a rapid pace in front of him. "No! That's not what I meant! I wasn't insulting you, Dave. It's a game."

"What is?" Dave asks, now more confused.

"Chicken,"

Dave furrows his brow with confusion. "There's a game named chicken?"

"Yes," Shawn says, nodding his head. "It's an...interesting game."

"How do you play?" Dave asks, curious of this un-known game.

At this point, Shawn blushes redder than a tomato. "Well..." He began to explain. "It's a...game where you...um...we each take off a piece of clothing one at a time. Whoever chickens out of the stripping first looses, and they have to do whatever the player says."

Dave's eyes go wide with shock. "It's a _stripping_ game?!"

"Yeah..." Shawn replies nervously. "I was just as shock to hear about it as much as you are now."

Dave thinks long and hard about this. Maybe Shawn wanted to trick him? Perhaps this was a scheme to embarrass him? Or maybe Shawn liked him back? No, that was impossible. Shawn liked Jasmine, and no one else on this island. Still, Dave had to make sure. Playing along with Shawn's sad attempt to what Dave was considering "embarrassing" him, he stands up and nods at the boy sitting across from him.

"Okay," Dave says, giving in. "I'll play."

Shawn gets up from his sitting spot, looking at Dave with surprise. "Oh my god, you're serious?"

"I don't see why not." Dave claims. "After all, we're just guys here, right? Surly one of us will eventually give in and call it quits."

"Right..." Shawn says, laughing nervously. He then gulps a little and blushes, rubbing the back of his neck as he looks down at the smaller teen. "Sooo...who'll go first?"

Dave sits right back down on his rock, taking off one of his shoes. "I will," He says, tossing his right shoe next to him. "And just did. Your turn, Shawn."

Sitting down on his rock once again, Shawn takes off his right-footed shoe. He watches Dave take off his other shoe, the sitting it down next to his first shoe. Taking off his other shoe, Shawn places them next to his rock further from the river's edge. Dave then begins to take off his right-footed sock, placing it in his right-footed shoe; Shawn does the same. After that, Dave took off his left-footed sock, and placed it in his left-footed shoe; Shawn does the same too.

Finally, Dave looks at himself, seeing that he'd already took off both his socks _and_ shoes. He was only in his shirt and pants by this point. He observes Shawn- a beanie, vest, a sweater, and jeans.

"Hey, no fair!" Dave exclaims.

Shawn chuckles. "Sorry, dude, you know the rules."

"First you shoot me with your own snot today, and now _this_? I'm starting to think you secretly hate me or something." Dave retorts.

"I don't hate you, Dave." Shawn claims, assuring him. "Tell you what, I'll take off my vest and beanie now..." Shawn takes his beanie off first, allowing his long, brown hair flow freely; Dave felt goosebumps. After taking off his vest too, Shawn places both items over his socks and shoes. He smirks over at Dave. "Better?"

"Ah...Um..." Dave was trying to find the right words, blushing. "Much." He says.

_I can't believe we're actually doing this!_ Dave mentally yelled.

"Now your turn," Shawn says. "Shirt off, if you will."

Dave gulped, hesitating as his hands reached the bottom of his shirt. Shawn raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Give up, chicken?"

"N-No!" Dave protests, flushed. "It's just that...I...Um...I don't like people seeing me without a shirt. I feel self-cautious about how I look."

"So you _do_ give up?" Shawn grins. "I guess that means that _I_ win..."

Dave glared at him, the sighed, finally giving in. Shawn watches as Dave takes off all his upper-leveled clothing, and placed it over his socks and shoes. Shawn blushed once his gaze goes from Dave's clothing to his shirtless form. He didn't know _why_ Dave was self-cautious about how he looked- Dave was _perfect_. Blushing, Dave rubbed his left arm, not looking at Shawn in the eye.

"I guess...it's _your_ turn now?"

"Y-Yeah..." Shawn replies, taking his own shirt off, along with his under shirt. Like Shawn, Dave blushed as he studied Shawn's firm chest. He looked well-built in his own, scrawny way. He presumed all those years of him going ballistic about zombies and working out to "prepare" for the "apocalypse" really paid off.

"Okay," Shawn says, sitting down. "We both know that the removal of the pants _and_ underwear is the point where someone quits. So, do you quit now?"

Dave lifts an eyebrow. "You seem pretty edger to get this done. Are _you_ quitting, Shawn?"

"No!" Shawn exclaims, protesting. "Just making sure you weren't being a pussy yet."

"I ain't no pussy, and I'll prove it to you!" Dave says. "Now take your pants off now, damn you!"

Shawn holds back his laughter at Dave's little outburst and does what he's told, and stands up to strip himself of his pants, tossing them aside over his other articles of clothing. Dave stands up and does the same, tossing them on top of his clothing. Both boys blushed as they find themselves in only there underwear.

"You, ah...give up now?" Dave asks.

"N-No way, man." Shawn claims. "I don't go down without a fight."

Dave nods nervously and begins to place his hands on the helm of his blue boxers. He stops suddenly, and looks up at Shawn once more.

"But _why_?" Dave asks. "Why would you want to play..._t-this _with me? _ME_?! Your own teammate? Your friend? And what about..." His voice drops some, his expression full of agony. "...What about Jasmine? I thought you..."

Shawn sighs, sits right back down on his rock, and lowers his head, with his eyes closed. Dave observes him for a moment, then gasps quietly. No, it couldn't be...

"You...you _don't_ like her in _that_ way, do you Shawn?" He asks, sitting down on his rock again, across from Shawn.

Shawn shakes his head.

"Oh," Dave says, concerned for him. "So...who _do_ you like?"

"I can't tell you, Dave." Shawn sighs. "But I _can_ show you..."

Dave furrows his brow with confusion. "What do you m-"

Before Dave could finish, Shawn quickly sits by his side, and kisses him tenderly on the lips. Dave is taken by surprise at this, but finally gives in to the kiss, and closes his eyes. The kiss was soft, gentle, and it felt amazing to the both males. Shawn places his hand on Dave's cheek, caressing it. Dave soon feels himself being lifted and placed upon Shawn's lap, wrapping his arms around Shawn's shoulder and he allows his tongue to enter his mouth.

Dave moans into Shawn's mouth as he feels both of their erections rubbing against each other through the fabric of their boxers. Shawn breaks the kiss, looking up at the boy who was still on his lap.

"Are...Are you sure about this, Dave?"

Nodding in response, Dave kisses Shawn once more before saying, "Y-Yeah..."

Shawn then gently places Dave onto the ground, and grabs the helm of the boy's boxers, sliding them off, revealing Dave's full erection- 6 inches. Dave blushes deep red, and watches as Shawn then slides off his own boxers, revealing his full excretion- 7 and a half inches. Turning Dave to his side, Shawn turns his body around as he lays down on his side as well, forming a 69 position.

Dave nervously licks the tip of Shawn's cock. After discovering how much he licked it, Dave took the whole thing into his hot, moist mouth. Shawn moans as he's sucking on Dave's cock, which vibrates. Dave moans to the tingling sensation, which goes back to Shawn. They continue sucking each other off the like for a good, solid three minutes, until Shawn started to feel himself about to come. Shawn pulls himself from Dave's mouth, which makes the boy confused.

Shawn sits back down on his rock and spreads his leg out, allowing his erection to stand up straight and tall. He motions his hand over towards him, asking Dave, in his own way, to ride him. Dave nervously nod his head again as he approaches Shawn.

"Wait, shouldn't we use protection?" Dave asks.

Shawn shrugs. "Sorry, don't have any on me. And besides, I like you way too much to stop our relationship."

"So I'm your boyfriend now?" Dave asks once more.

"I guess," Shawn replies with a smirk. "Of course, you don't have to do this if you don't want to..."

Dave shakes his head in protests. "No, I want to. I really do. And after what you said, I guess it doesn't matter, anyway."

Dave grabs onto Shawn's shoulders and hovers over his cock. Shawn uses his right hand to grab his cock, keeping it straight as Dave begins to slowly lower himself. Once Dave feels the head of Shawn's cock entering him, he gasps, and buries his head into Shawn's shoulder, muffling some curse words. Shawn offers to stop, but Dave protests once more, and claims that he'll get use to it.

Finally use to Shawn's cock, Dave nods with approval to keep going. Shawn grunts as he slides more of him into Dave, who gasps and yelps faintly. Eventually, Shawn was completely inside of Dave now; from the head to the base of his cock was now inside his lover. Dave nods, and Shawn grasps his hips gently, and slowly lifts him up until he felt just the head inside, and lowers him back down once more.

"Oh god!" Dave gasps.

Shawn smirks, and does the same thing, except lets go of his hands to allow Dave to drop back down by force. This action makes both males moan loudly.

"God! Fuck yes!" Dave gasps once more.

"Like that, hm?" Shawn jokily asks, before lifting Dave up again, only to drop him and use his own hips to thrust up hard.

Dave moans loudly, and Shawn grunts, fucking Dave as the boy rode his cock. He kept thrusting up inside Dave faster and harder, feeling his walls grasping his hard cock. Shawn moans louder than Dave, now feeling his walls closing in on his cock, making it harder to last.

"D-Dave!" Shawn exclaims, wiping sweat away from his forehead before bringing his attention back on the tanned boy's hips. "I'm about to...ARG!"

Both scream loudly with pure bliss; Dave feels Shawn seed filling his ass to the brim. Shawn moans as he pulls out of Dave, feeling his cum dripping onto him.

Later, both boys are laying down by the rocks, dressed once more, cuddling as they watch the starry sky.

"So, who wins the game of chicken?" Dave asks with a smirk.

Shawn chuckles out, "Who fucking cares?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Dave replies, kissing Shawn on the cheek before resting his head upon Shawn's chest. "Who fucking cares, right?" He asks with a yawn.

Shawn smiles sleepily down at Dave, who finally closes his eyes. "Yeah. Goodnight, Dave."

"Mmm, goodnight, Shawn." Dave says, nodding off.

Shawn wraps his arm around Dave and finally closes his eyes, welcoming sleep. Before doing so, Shawn lets out a chuckle once Dave asks him the most unexpected of most questions...

"Shawn, can we play chicken again tomorrow night?"

**THE END**

* * *

**DONE! With my very first Pahkitew Island fanfiction! **

**Like I said: this is mainly for the Dave/Shawn shippers. I plan to do a Dave/Sky fanfiction later on.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it, because it was pretty awkward for me to write this. Lol**

**See ya soon,**

**~Nixter97~**


End file.
